


I hate everything about you Pinetree...but why do I love you?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dipper is 13, Insane Bill, Knives, Let the baby suffer more and more, M/M, Poor Dipper, Yandere Bill, bill is 16, like REALLY dark, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was so confused, Why was Pinetree crying? If he had just loved him then none of this would have happened, He hated Pinetree and he would be sure to let Pinetree know that for now and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate everything about you Pinetree...but why do I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short oneshot I did for you guys.

Bill Cipher was grinning and walking around the chaos he had created, Everywhere he walked was blood and even more blood. He had never been so proud of himself, he wanted to give himself an imaginary pat on the shoulder for doing such an great job.

He wouldn`t have to clean the basement up luckily, because his father wouldn`t care, His father didn`t care about anything he did . That darn drunk, He hated him oh so much but not more than Pinetree. He was the reason he did this in the first place.

Speaking of which where had his Pinetree gone to, He looked around the basement and he saw him in the corner crying. Pathetic. He was quite confused at this, Why was the boy crying? If he had just loved him and accepted his feelings then none of this would have happened. If Dipper would have been faithful and not dated that girl named Marvi then he wouldn`t have had to kill her.

He despised that girl and the boy. Why did she have the change of being with Dipper? Why did she get to kiss him? Why did she get to feel his love? WHY HER? Sure she was beautiful to her long dark brown hair to her emerald eyes and that laugh.

But he deserved Dipper`s love more. He had never felt love in his life, His alcoholic father never even tried to get to know him, He never cared for him, He always beat the living crap out of him. He was thinking about killing himself...well that was before he met **_him._** He was perfect, He was so pure and innocent, He was handsome as well, but of course fate just loved to hurt him and He soon found out that he had a girlfriend.

He had never been so angry in his life, He cried so much and at that same exact night something snapped inside of him, He would have the boy for himself whether if the boy wants it or not.

So Today he kidnapped the boy and his girlfriend named Marvi. He stabbed the girl to death infront of him. Her cries of Pain were so beautiful, That was the only thing he liked about the girl. The boy cried the whole time and screamed her name even when the girl was long dead.

He slowly step by step moved closer to the boy, He kneeled infront of him and took the boy`s chin between his fingers,forcing the boy to look into his sky blue eyes that were filled with Insanity."Don`t cry Pinetree, Now that she is gone we can finally be together and I forgive you for dating her, I know she probably forced you to do it, I know that you actually love me."

The boy glared at him and pushed him away from him, He stood up and started moving backwards. "I hate you! I`ll never be with such an monster."

His smile faded, He growled and jumped on top of The boy, He took the knife tightly in his hands. "Fine if I can`t have you.....then no one can."

He plunged the knife into the boy`s stomach and twisted it around. The boy cried out in pain and effortesly tried pushing him off of him.

He started stabbing the boy over and over again like it was the only thing he knew what to do, He had tears running down his cheeks. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! ."

He screamed in vain and plunged the knife into Boy`s head, making the life slowly fade away from his brown eyes. "LOVE ME!"

He panted heavily as he looked at the still boy below him. He let a smile slip onto his lips. Finally his Pinetree would be his forever and nobody else could have him. Nobody, This boy was his for now and forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Please kudos and Comment.
> 
> PS: That Marvi girl was actually me :D


End file.
